


All that remains

by EdenAreru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenAreru/pseuds/EdenAreru
Summary: Well we all know the end of the story. Kagome returned and married Inuyasha and they lived happily ever after. But I'm sure you asked yourself how long did they live together for? Aren't their life spans different? What happens to Inuyasha after Kagome dies? Why did we never see Inuyasha in the future? Where are all the demons? Is this really it? Or is there something else going on?





	All that remains

It was a quiet night, the stars were shining in the black sky. The village was quiet as if knowing that this moment was precious and that it was life changing. A wrinkling hand reached out to to grasp at a much younger hand. The owner of said hand smiling sadly and looking at golden tearful eyes. Kagome's hand started to shake with lack of strength and Inuyasha was quick to hold her hand in his and put it in his lap. she spoke to him, spoke to the one much younger than her, even after all this years. "Inuyasha, don’t look so sad, we had a great life together. It’s my time to part from this world. I'm so happy that I got so spend all my life with you.” 

Inuyasha looked at her beautiful tired eyes, filled with so much love and worry. “I can’t not be sad, you are about to di-leave. What will I do without you?” Unwillingly, a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. Kagome looked sad, she raised her hand again and wiped his tear away. “Inuyasha, I know it’s hard, but this is just the beginning of your life. Don’t let this hold you back and affect your future.” Inuyasha looked away from her compassionate gaze, his ears lowering on his head. 

“Hey, none of that now” Kagome said, raising inuyasha’s chin with her hand. “Look at me, my love” she said with a smile and when he did meet her gaze she sobered a little. “I want you to promise me that you will look past this and continue with your life. Can you promise me?” Inuyasha pressed his lips together as more tears slipped. “Inuyasha, please promise me, I will not be able to rest in peace if you don’t” Kagome knew she was playing dirty but for his sake she will do anything she can to ensure he will live after her death and be happy. Even if it meant that he will get over her and forget. 

Over their 72 years together she noticed that Inuyasha hasn’t aged at all. Inuyasha also found it strange because he should have aged, as he did in the years before he met Kagome, even if just a little bit. The next time Miyoga came over they asked him about it and after some thinking he asked them if they were able to conceive. That was a sore spot for the couple because no matter what they tried Kagome wouldn’t get pregnant even though testing showed that everything was fine. After many checks they deduced that Inuyasha was sterile. At least until Miyoga head about it. He came on Inuyasha and sucked a little of his blood and said “Yes, yes… as I feared. Inuyasha-sama won’t age until he becomes one with his mate”. Both kagome and Inuyasha just looked at him, not comprehending. “What do you mean ‘until I become one with my mate’? That already happened! Kagome is my mate you stupid flee” Inuyasha said angrily, putting his hands in the sleeves of his suikan. Kagome hugged his side to calm him down and motioned Miyoga to explain. The little flee demon sighed. “I’m so sorry I didn't notice it before Inuyasha-sama, but it looked like you are a carrier demon”. A carrier demos, they later learned, meant that Inuyasha had the capability to bear life to young, and that his true mate could only be male and that he already met him. Inuyasha stopped aging after his so called mate accepted him, and he would remain so until his mate died. Inuyasha and Kagome had a really hard time excepting any of this. Inuyasha at first screaming at Myoga and laughing it of but after seeing Kagome's reaction to it he became tense, denying and then quiet, pondering. Kagome her self was having a hard time excepting it, the fact that she wasn't Inuyasha's true love in life. But except it she did, and even faster then Inuyasha, she even helped him get over it himself. 

Now, Kagome decided that she was okay and even happy with it if it meant Inuyasha still had a possibility to be happy after her death and she used this opportunity to remind her beloved husband of such. "My beloved Inuyasha, you have so much ahead of you still, live your life to the fullest. Go find your mate and be happy together." She smiled gently up at him. Inuyasha looked anguished. He shook his head crying still "You know there is no way I can do that.. I just can't!". Kagome knew it will be hard for him and she was about to replay only to feel her power slowly leaving her. Her hand lowered from his face and he guided it to his lap again, holding tight. "I'm sorry I can't stay with you anymore, know that I love you" She whispered. They both knew it was time. "Please be happy" She said with a smile as a lone tear dropped from her eyes. She felt herself weakening. "No, no, no, no, no! Not yet! you can't go yet, please!" Seeing her time was running out he shouted "I love you too, I'll never forget you Kagome! Never!" Her grip turned loose, she smiled and closed her eyes for the last time. Inuyasha wept. The night was quiet. Kagome was no more. 


End file.
